halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: A New War
''Halo: A New War'' is a fictional MMORPG-style video game created by Bungie Studios. Description The game takes place many years after the assasination of the Prophet of Truth, and the end of Halo 3. New fighting has started to break out after the last of the Loyalists came together under the leadership of the Prophet of Pestilence. The UNSC and Separatist factions have united, once again, in order to stop Pestilence from succeeding where Truth failed. Gameplay Character Creation As you start the game, a prompt will come up that asks you to choose or create a new profile. Once you create a profile, you will be able to begin designing your Character. First off, you must choose your Character's race. If you are new to the game, you only have two races to choose from, Human and Sangheili (Elites). You can unlock other races by playing through the game. Races such as Brutes, Hunters, Grunts, Jackals, Drones, Prophets, Huragok, Flood, and Sentinels. There are other non-playable Races in the game, but we'll discuss that later on in the article. After you choose your Race, obviously you need to choose a name for them. There is an extreamly long lists of Names/Titles to choose from. It is a very simple task and shouldn't last you but a minute or two to get past it. After you've created a name for your character you are ready to play the game! Starting Point After Character creation is finnished, a Map of the Halo Universe with come up. On it, UNSC, Separatist, Loyalist, Flood, and Sentinel controled sections are marked with differently colored Friend-Or-Foe markers. You must select an area where you will start out from. You can only "spawn" in Friendly controled areas. Once you choose a starting point there will be a prompt that will ask if you really want this area. If you say accept the area, you will start the game. If you decline, you will be sent back to the map to choose a different starting point. Once you start the game, an allied soldier will walk you through basic training, and teach you the controls. Controls *'''Left Thumbstick: Movement **'Click Left Thumbstick': Crouch **'Click (Hold) Left Thumbstick': Prone (Only certain races) *'Right Thumbstick': Look **'Click Right Thumbstick': Zoom *'A': Jump (Only certain races) *'B': Melee (Only certain races) *'X': Use Equipment/Special ability *'Y': Communicate with Allies *'D-Pad (Left)': Switch to Primary Weapon *'D-Pad (Up)': Switch to Secondary Weapon *'D-Pad (Right)': Switch to Sidearm *'D-Pad (Down)': Switch Equipment type *'Right Trigger': Fire Weapon *'Left Trigger': Throw Grenade/Fire Dual Weapon (Only certain races) *'Right Bumper': Reload/Swap Weapon/Action *'Left Bumper': Switch Grenade Type/Pick up Dual Weapon *'Start Button': Pause Game/Game Options *'Back Button': Bring up objectives/Bring up Map Missions After your training is complete, you will automaticly be given your first mission, "to test your skills in live-fire-combat". The first mission will differ for each race you choose. Missions in A New War can be divided into many different scales and categories, such as: *'Recon' *'Assasination' *'Assault' *'Capture' *'Defend' *'Invasion' And many more. Ranks Durring and After every Mission you will recieve experience and currency (You can aslo gain these when not on a mission). After your first mission you will be given the lowest rank your character class can have. Gaining experience will up your rank, and automaticly grant you access to more weapons, vehicles, armor, and races. With Currency you can buy more gear and equipment to aid you through the game. More Coming soon...